


Just Us.

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashback, Frot, M/M, Profanity, head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar tells Bull his first sexual experience. AU, fluff, sexual content, head, frot, adult, flashback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us.

Just Us.  
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull.  
Pairings: Kaaras Adaar/The Iron Bull, Hissrah/Kaaras Adaar  
Inquisition, Pre Inquisition  
Warning: Contains profanity, nudity, sexual themes, male/male, female/male, head, flashback, frot **  
  
   It was morning, and the sun was starting to peak through the curtains of the Skyhold fortress. Kaaras could hear the heavy breathing of his bed partner, The Iron Bull, who had shared his quarters during the night. It was becoming more common now, and less awkward for the both of them. He’d come to terms with the fact that they were now in a more serious relationship. Dragon tooth or not, he knew this was getting personal for the two of them. And when he got his hands on that dragon tooth, then they’d be a true Qunari couple.  
   The Inquisitor moved slowly, feeling the much larger hand against his hip. He welcomed it, and even more so was tempted to lean back into the large chest behind him. But the hand on his side moved, and he knew Bull had woken up.  
  
   “Mm, how’s it goin’, Boss?” said Bull sleepily. He moved a little closer to the other body so he was more comfortable. Boss, perhaps, but he and Adaar were definitely closer than that now. It was official they were sleeping together, and seeing one another, and it may not have been said out loud, but there was definitely feelings between them. Bull had come to terms with that, he just didn’t say it out loud.  
  
   Kaaras gave a light smile. “I think, so far, the morning has been very enjoyable.” Just because the sun was coming up and Bull had only awoken, didn’t mean their night had been filled with sleeping. Oh, no, the early morning had rolled over with plenty of body entanglement.    
  
   The warrior smirked. “How’s that ass of yours?” he said with a grin. He slapped it with the palm of his hand, grabbing the fleshy mound for a moment as if it were a nice piece of baked bread ready to be eaten.  
  
   A small wince at the slap, but it was hardly anything to cry over. Kaaras looked over his shoulder at the other who wore that smug, proud grin of his. “You’re just jealous that my arse is perfect.”  
  
   “Yeah, perfect for a good fucking,” Bull growled playfully as he leant over and suckled on the younger Qunari’s neck, making him squirm. There were love bites already covering his skin, over his chest and neck, and a very personal one near his lower belly and inner thigh.  
   Bull honestly couldn’t get enough of the Inquisitor. He wanted to nibble every bit and make him moan in pure pleasure. And Adaar was getting better. He was impressing him more and more with each round they had. Even enough that they’d screwed in other places outside of the inquisitor’s quarters. For Kaaras, that was pretty big.  
   He had to remember, he was Adaar’s first. He hadn’t really asked what other sexual experiences he had had, but he did know that the mage was a virgin from the first time they slept together. He’d told him. But it was obvious as well. The way virgins were so hesitant, but they wanted it so much, you could see it in their eyes. They were afraid of the pain, but wanted the pleasure. Adaar was just the same as any other virgin. Only this time, he was utterly proud to be the Inquisitor’s first ride.  
   “You’re impressive, you know,” he said, looking at the blonde. “I’ve been expecting you to say ‘Katoh’, but you haven’t. Not once.”  
  
   Kaaras leant up a little in the bed, pillows behind him. “I don’t want you to stop,” he admitted, looking at the other. Bull’s patch was off to the side, the scars showing what was left of the socket.  
  
   Bull leant back, his hands behind his head. “Yeah, but for a virgin, you’re impressive.”  
  
   “How so?” he asked, curious now. He didn’t know whether to feel proud or not about that. He’d been a virgin for years, but not because he wanted to be. He just hadn’t found the right person—until now. He still felt that his body was for someone he cared for. Sure, he and Bull may not have been serious at the start, but for him it had always been serious. “Also, I think in the last few weeks we’ve proven I’m no longer a virgin.”  
  
   Bull chuckled. That was true. And with such an experienced partner, Kaaras was getting some nice tips in the bed. Not that he wanted him to use them on anyone else—well, not unless he was involved, anyway!  
   “Most people couldn’t take this much, I’ll be honest. I know you’re Vashoth, but a lot of Qunari still couldn’t take it. And yet, here we are. You’re lasting longer, and are more frequent. You know I’d never force this on you. Sometimes I think I might be going a little hard, but you still don’t say ‘Katoh’.”  
  
   That’s because he was on a mission to never say it. He refused. Part of him never wanted Bull to win this game, but at the same time, it was also because he was getting stronger and his body was getting used to it. It wasn’t abuse to him, he wanted it. He wanted to be fucked raw. He wanted Bull to be in charge. Or at least the illusion. For once, someone wasn’t depending on him in here, and he liked that. For once, he wasn’t leading. He could make Bull stop with the click of his fingers, but why would he? He didn’t want that control here, and that was so much of the appeal. Well, not to mention his feelings for the warrior.  
   “You do know I have done other things. Before us, I mean,” he said, looking at the other. “Obviously, no, not what we have done, but I was still a mercenary. You know how rough they can be, and how… open the members of the group are.”  
  
   So Kaaras wasn’t a total virgin? That did spike Bull’s interest. “Oh really?” he asked. “Like what? Kissing. Because that doesn’t count as sex,” he laughed.  
  
   The Inquisitor made a light laugh. “No, well yes, but not very intimately. I can’t say I wasn’t a bit of a rebel back in my teens and early twenties. My father’s death had a way of… making me not quite myself. I don’t think I ever fully got over it, and I took it out a lot on others, and the job.”  
  
   Now that _was_ surprising. Adaar was a very polite person, sweet and very giving. He always tried to do the morally correct thing, which could piss off a lot of people who wanted swift vengeance. He gave others chances, and he went out of his way to help those who were in need.  
   “Alright, you got me there. Can’t imagine you being a little punk. Maybe with the mohawk… wait, is that why you have a mohawk?” He gave a loud laugh. “Well, you do like it a little freaky in the bedroom, I suppose it’s not that out there. So c’mon, tell me your first experience. I want to know.”  
  
   This time, Kaaras felt a little embarrassed. His first? It had been awful! “It’s… it’s nothing impressive,” he said, feeling his cheeks warm a little. Now he felt stupid over it. Really, Bull didn’t need to know about his past behaviour, let alone the first time, it had been very awkward! It wasn’t sex or anything, just… one of the girls came on strong and ended up getting her lips wrapped around a particular part of his body. She slept with a lot of the members of the Valo-Kas, as well as other people.  
  
   “Oh c’mon,” Bull teased. “You’re the one who brought it up, so you’re going to have to tell me. Remember, I got popped by a Tamassran.”  
  
   The Inquisitor bit his lip. “Alright,” he said, rubbing the back of his head…  
  
    _… “Argh, would you please make him stop!” complained the female Qunari. “Nobody likes your poetry, Karriss.” The white haired warrior sat herself down near the fire. The weather was shit, but the Valo-Kas mercenaries had managed to find a cave to sleep in for the night. They’d set up their tents inside, but it was cold, and the warmth of the fire didn’t do much to help in the dank cave.  
  
   “He’s not bothering anyone, just leave him alone.”  
  
   Karriss had a quill in his hand and an ink pot next to him. Everywhere he went, he’d take it, writing notes and poetry. He loved his work and enjoyed it. He also liked to read it out when nobody cared to hear it.  
  
   Hissrah looked up from her spot. “Nobody asked you your thoughts, Adaar,” she said, eying the mage.  
  
   Kaaras’ eyes narrowed a little as he looked at the other. He was cold, damp and he was pissed off that the bandits they’d been trying to kill had managed to slip away. Some of them were dead, but not all. And he wasn’t going to get paid if he did a shit job.  
   “Piss off,” he muttered, looking back down at the book he was reading. He leant his back against the wall of the cave, his knees up with the book in his lap. In his hand, he had a half-eaten apple.  
  
   The girl snorted. “Someone’s got his knickers in a twist.” She quickly guarded her face as the rest of the apple came flying at her. It shattered against her gauntlet, little pieces hitting her in the face. “Argh! Pig!” she spat. The rest of the group only started laughing.  
   “Shut up!” she snapped, wiping it from her. Adaar was across from her. “Someone’s pissy because they couldn’t catch daddy’s killer.”  
  
   “Get fucked!”  
  
   There was utter silence in the cave now, the crackle of the fire burning and casting angry shadows against the walls.  
  
   “C’mon, that was harsh, even for you, Hissrah,” said Aith, a young elf woman who was stirring some soup in a small bowl. She had short blonde hair, half of her head shaved, large green eyes and markings over her left eye. She was Dalish, but she had been one too many mages, thus she was here.  
  
   When Adaar got up and moved into his tent, Hissrah rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine,” she muttered. “I’ll talk to him when he’s calmed down. Not going in there when he’s being so friggen hot headed. What’s his problem anyway? It happened years ago!”  
  
   “You hated your parents,” Aith hissed, taking a sip of her soup. “Soups up!” She grabbed the pot and started unstacking the small bowls as everyone else started surrounding the fire.  
   Taking one of them, she filled it up with the warm liquid, some cut up vegetables and a little bit of rabbit meat inside. “You’re taking this to Adaar, before it gets cold.” She shoved the bowl into Hissrah’s hands.  
  
   The Qunari gave a gruff groan. “Fine… stupid knife ear,” she muttered under her breath.  
  
   “I heard that!”  
  
   Quickly moving away, Hissrah held the bowl in her hands as she walked over to the small tent that she knew belonged to Adaar. As much shit as she spoke, they were still a kith. She cared deeply about everyone in the group, as did everyone else. They fought, yes, but what family didn’t?  
   Approaching the tent, she tapped it with her hand. “Knock, knock.” There was no reply, and she tapped the structure again. “Hey, stop wanking in there,” she said, pulling the material aside. Adaar was on his stomach, laying down and reading a book still. “Argh, you’re such a book worm. I’ve been forced to deliver your dinner, your worship,” she said casually as she plonked herself down onto the thin matrass inside the tent.  
  
   “Go away,” Kaaras mumbled. He moved over and rolled onto his side so he wasn’t facing her, still reading the tattered book in his hands.  
  
   Hissrah sighed, putting her hands into her lap as she sat cross legged now. She put the soup onto the floor beside the pillow. “Alright…” she started, her voice going soft now, “I’m sorry. That was low of me to say what I did back there.” When he didn’t say anything, she gave an even louder sigh. “C’mon, Kaaras, stop being such a broody shite.” She lifted her hand and slapped him on the arse.  
  
   “Hey!” That got the older Qunari up. “Watch it… I have to sit on that.”  
  
   “Got your book down, though, didn’t it?” she grinned. She yanked it from his hands. “What are you reading, anyway?” Some boring Kirkwall thing.  
  
   “Hissrah, stop it!” Kaaras was getting bothered now. Snappy, he seemed to be all the time these days, but usually he could put up with her shenanigans. Hissrah was known for her rough, in your face, personality. It’s how she was, and he didn’t ask her to change. She was good at her job, and that’s what mattered. Besides, in a fight, she always had her kith’s back.  
   He snatched his book back and gave her a warning look. “You’ve given me my food, now get out. I don’t care about your petty apology.”  
  
   “Maker… what’s up your arse?” she said, moving her hair out of her ocean blue eyes.  
  
   “Are you serious? You make fun of me, say shit about my father, and then come in here and slap me in the arse? Get out of my tent!” He was starting to get angry now, angrier than he knew he should. He tried to breathe calmly, knowing that if he didn’t, he could cause damage with his magic.  
  
   “I said I was sorry,” she drawled. She moved over a little on the camp bed. “C’mon, what’s it going to take for you to stop being mad at me? I know you get broody easily, Kaaras, but it’s all fun and games.”  
  
   Moving away, the older Qunari sat himself up. He didn’t mean to be broody all of the time, and he wished he wasn’t. But he was determined to kill as many bandits as it took. The Saarebas always tried to tell him that even when he found the killers, he would not be a bigger man. He was young and he was arrogant, though. He wanted to see the man burn for what he did to his family.  
   “You shouldn’t say things like that,” he said, his voice soft now. He put the book aside and looked across at her. The look in her eyes was apologetic, and he knew she meant she was sorry, but it still bothered him that she could let things like that come out so easily. Like when she was attacked, she backfired with something personal.  
  
   “Yeah, yeah, I know,” Hissrah sighed, slumping her shoulders down. “I’m sorry. I mean it. I know things have been rough for you.” She moved over a little more, putting her hand to his knee. “So we’re good?”  
  
   Kaaras nodded. “I suppose,” he murmured, looking back at her.  
  
   “Good. Because… there’s something I’ve been wanting to give you. Especially considering you told me to get fucked…”  
  
   Give him? The older Qunari gave her an inquisitive look. “Give me?” he asked. Her hand went to his chest and he was pushed down onto his elbows, giving a grunt. “Ah—Hassrah! What are you-,”  
  
   “Shh, Adaar,” the warrior smiled. She leant over him and straddled him, sitting on his crotch. “Don’t pretend you’ve never thought about it. C’mon, I’ve slept with just about everyone here, except the ones who don’t like girls. Wait… you do like girls, don’t you?”  
  
   “What?” Kaaras tried not to touch her, he didn’t want this. He didn’t want to have sex with her! He didn’t even _ like _Hissrah like that! She may have slept around the camp, but they’d never been like that.  
  
   “Is that a yes?” Her hands went down over his thighs and grabbed them a little, teasing them before she dipped down behind her back to his crotch.  
  
   “Y-yes! I-do… I mean…” he sputtered. His hands gripped the sheet that was beneath him, his leather pants tightening around his crotch as he felt her massage him. “Hissrah… I—I can’t!”  
  
   But Hissrah didn’t stop. She took her hands back, but she leant down, looking at his ruby red eyes. “Come on, Adaar. You can’t be serious.” Her lips were millimetres away from his, she could feel her breath bounce off them before she moved into him and kissed him.  
  
   Kaaras’ eyes opened wide as he felt her kiss him. His body seemed to go on autopilot, because now he was carrying a serious hard on. He tried to speak, but her lips stopped him from saying anything else. Instead, he felt her lips against his.  
  
   When she finally felt him kiss her back, Hissrah pulled back and bit her lip, still sitting on him. He looked a little dazed from what had just happened, and she smirked proudly. “See. Wasn’t that bad, was it?” she asked.  
  
   Swallowing hard, the mage didn’t know what to say. Her hands nimbly made their way down his coat, and she was soon undoing his buttons, his chest bare as she ran her hands up and down the muscle.  
  
   “Mm, you’re pretty good looking under here,” she moaned softly. “I’ve seen you training with Saarebas. She’s strict with you, makes you work and concentrate hard. But what about all the fun?” she frowned. Her hands moved between her own legs where his pants were, untying them to unfurl them, a small patch of light brown hair down below.  
   “Do you want to have a little fun?” she whispered, her forehead hitting his, their horns meeting. “I wanna see you loosen up, Adaar. Make some magic fly.”  
  
   Her hands were cold, and he jumped when he felt them on his toned belly. Yes, he did want it. But he didn’t either. It was confusing. He’d liked people, he’d had crushed, but he was… a virgin. He couldn’t let that be taken from someone like Hissrah! It meant _ nothing! _It never would. And that was something, as lame as it sounded to most, important to him.  
   But he didn’t want it to stop, either. It felt good. Her hands on him, her lips against his. He didn’t like her romantically, and he doubted he ever would, but then why did his body crave this attention so much?  
   When she leant down and suckled on his neck, his body stiffened, goose bumps flowing down his now prickled skin. “I can’t sleep with you,” he whimpered.  
  
   Hissrah pulled back and looked at him, a brow raised. She huffed. “I knew it, you liked guys.”  
  
   “Well, yes, but not like you think. I like girls, too. It’s not that,” he said, feeling embarrassed. If his blood hadn’t rushed elsewhere, his cheeks would be red.  
  
   “Then what? You got a small dick or something?” she laughed. “Because, Adaar, Qunari are at the top of the list. I’ve done it with dwarves.”  
  
   “What? No… I mean, I don’t know!” he almost yelled. “I don’t sit and stare at other men’s junk to compare!” That was a lie. He’d bathed with the other guys before, and some of them were very open to their naked bodies. He was also a Qunari, so he knew he was bigger than the elves and humans in the group.  
   “Dwarves? Really…?” he asked, it just coming out. Not that he had a problem, but the size difference between them must have made things difficult… or so he imagined.  
  
   Once more, Hissrah moved in close. “Well, why don’t you let me decide that for you?” She pulled his pants down roughly so the pale skin was out in the open, lit up from the lamp inside the tent.  
   “Hm… not bad,” she said, looking at the uncut prick in front of her. “I’ve seen worse.”  
  
   Was that meant to be some kind of compliment? Kaaras moved awkwardly beneath her.  
  
   “Actually, it’s kinda cute.”  
  
   Cute!? He felt even more embarrassed!  
  
   “I like uncut boys. None of that weird Qun shit.” She leant down again. “I don’t see you making any excuses.”  
  
   Maker, he felt like he was going to come right there when she kneaded his erection with the base of her palm, making him tense up.  
   “I’m… I’m a virgin,” he confessed. She stopped, and he almost wished he hadn’t said it, because he felt cold when her hands left him, and deprived as his body throbbed with want.  
  
   “Shit… really? But… I thought you and Aith…”  
  
   “What!? No!” He pushed himself up as she moved away, pulling his pants up awkwardly. “We’re just friends.”    
  
   Hissrah ran a hand through her hair. “So… you’ve never fucked anyone?”  
  
   Kaaras shook his head, feeling a little humiliated.  
  
   “You’re a real doll, you know that?” She laughed lightly before moving next to him. “You know virginity doesn’t mean much if you’ve already jerked it.”  
  
   That was different, and she knew it. He still felt embarrassed at the mention of it, though.  
  
   “So, what? You don’t want your cherry popped by a girl or a guy? That’s what you’re saying? Unless, what, you actually love them?”  
  
   “Is that such a bad thing?” His arousal deflated instantly.  
  
   She supposed not. It was a cliché she wanted nothing to do with, but she’d feel bad for deflowering him if that was his belief. She was in here now, though, and if she left without doing something, she’d feel humiliated about coming onto him. And it was obvious he was awkward over the whole thing.  
   “Alright,” she said, moving back over to him. She put her hands to his knees and moved forward, spreading them, “What about no sex… but a little bit of cock sucking.” She didn’t give him time to say no out of embarrassment, instead, she pressed a hand back in between his legs, going beneath the undone pants.  
  
   Kaaras’ breath hitched at the attention once more, and his deflated arousal soon became hard. “I… are you sure about this?” he asked, keeping back a moan as her palm moved over him. As the sensation spiked through his body, he really couldn’t say no. It wasn’t sex, and that was good enough for him.  
  
   “As sure as you are,” she smirked, looking at his erection as she’d pulled it out. Again, she pushed him down with a hand on his chest. She leant over him and undid her own shirt, tossing it aside so her breasts were exposed.  
  
   “Maker…” he muttered, Hissrah giving a grin as she grabbed his hand to put it on her chest. He felt the flesh in his palm and griped it gently as she continued to tease him. Honestly, if she kept this up, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from climaxing.  
  
   “You _ do _like girls,” she smiled. Pulling him up, she kissed him again, their lips pressing hard against one another. He was awkward with kissing her, but she’d had worse partners in bed, and they hadn’t been virgins like he was.  
   She crawled backwards, her lips trailing down his chest, stomach and then between his legs. She licked the throbbing head and felt Adaar twitch at the attention before she opened her mouth to take the length.  
   “Mmm,” she moaned, tasting the silky skin.  
  
   The vibrations sent shivers all up his body. He felt awkward just sitting here, like he should be doing something. But he didn’t want to put his hand on her head in fear she would feel he was pressuring her. Rich considering she’d come into his tent.  
   His thighs moved further apart as he felt her hand cup his testicles, gently massaging the fleshy sack. “Nn-” he breathed, her lips surrounded his head and going all the way back. It was warm, unlike anything he’d ever felt before, and he couldn’t take it any longer.  
   “Hissrah… I’m… oh, shit.” He grabbed her head and tried to push her off so he wouldn’t come inside her throat, but instead, he wasn’t fast enough and it ended up hitting her in the lips and chin. “I’m sorry!” His body convulsed hard as he let go, putting a hand to his mouth in shock.  
  
   Wiping it off with the back of her hand, the other Qunari just laughed. “Maker, virgins are hilarious,” she said, pushing herself up onto her knees. “You seriously think that’s the first time it’s happened to me?” She shook her head before leaning down and cleaning what had fallen on his inner thigh. “I like the taste.”  
  
   Panting, Kaaras swallowed hard as he felt the blood rush back into his cheeks now that it had nowhere else to go. He ran a hand down his face, still feeling awkward over the whole thing.  
  
   “C’mon, cheer up. Was it everything you thought it would be?”  
  
   Not really. It wasn’t very romantic. It wasn’t slow. He’d come early… He thought he’d feel happy about something like this. Sure, he had a pretty girl suck his dick, what wasn’t to be happy about? Besides the fact he didn’t care for her romantically. But it hadn’t made him feel very good at all.  
   “Uh…” he started, averting his eyes, “thanks.”  
  
   Hissrah rolled her eyes and stood up. “Enjoy the soup.” She put her shirt back on and headed out of the tent.  
  
   Kaaras did his pants up and put his coat back on, his shirt around his neck where she’d pushed it up. He gave it a minute before he stepped out of the tent, in case it looked weird. It didn’t matter, because the whole group was staring and cheering at him when he stepped out… _  
  
   … “Oh shit,” Bull laughed, “No kidding.”  
  
   The Inquisitor gave a sigh. “I didn’t hear the end of it for weeks. Aith kept scolding me for it. I think Karriss wrote a poem about it…” He shook his head. He didn’t even want to remember.  
  
   Bull had his arm around the mage, Kaaras leaning against his chest. He patted his hand on his arm, though, telling him to move up. The Inquisitor did, and he sat across from him on the bed. “Come on, I’m going to give you head.”  
  
   Just like that? Kaaras looked at the other Qunari. “What? Why? Because of Hissrah?”  
  
   “Yeah, well, all this talk about sucking your dick has made me want to. I mean, why not? Besides,” said Bull, giving a delightful grin, “I’m gonna make you ever forget such a shitty experience.”  
  
   Seriously? Kaaras laughed a little. “Bull…” he started, “I don’t need you to do that for me to make me forget about her.” If he wasn’t so modest, he’d think Bull was trying to prove something.  
  
   “Ey, you’re getting soft,” the warrior poked. He pulled Kaaras towards him by his legs, putting him on the edge of the bed. He stood up and ordered him to sit up. The Inquisitor did so without hesitation.  
   “That’s better,” he growled, crouching down before him. He moved in between the warm thighs and put a hand around the flaccid member. He moved his lips over it, just like that, feeling Kaaras tense. He loved it when he did that.  
   “That’s more like this, huh,” he said. He grabbed the Inquisitor’s hands and put them to his horns, making sure they were holding him. “I’m gunna make you come hard and fast, and because you like it.”  
  
   The mage’s hands tightened around the two, large horns, his breath starting to shake. “Mm—oh, that’s good,” he murmured, his member stiffening as Bull’s lips went over his length and swallowed him whole. He felt a hand move between and underneath, pressing against the orifice.  
   He stiffened, tugging on the horns unintentionally. “Sorry…” he muttered.  
  
   Bull pulled back. “Heh, don’t be. I want you to feel every bit of pleasure you can, Boss. I want to make you turn into a huge mess that you can’t control every jump and twitch of your body trying to naturally force me.”  
  
   It was strange that Bull was giving him the okay to do something like this. It wasn’t usually how it went, but Bull enjoyed pleasuring his partner in bed, and this had to be part of it.  
   When the warrior went back to work, he bit his lip, feeling his body tense again as those thick, pouty lips surrounded his skin. He moaned again, unable to keep it back. Bull took some of his pre-ejaculate and ran it down between his buttocks, sinking a finger inside the now moist hole.  
   His hips moved inwards into Bull, and he couldn’t help but move into the mouth. Bull could take it, and he wasn’t having anything else. He wanted it just like this.  
  
   “Yeah, that’s good, isn’t it?” Bull almost purred as he lapped his tongue over the head again, feeling the foreskin go against his lips. He pushed it back, suckling, his finger going in deeper and feeling around the Inquisitor to find just the right spot.  
  
   Kaaras’ hands only tightened more, his knuckles almost turning white as he felt every pulse control him. “Bull…” he panted, moving into him again. His thighs were tense and hard, the muscle prominently showing. His belly was just as tense, and a little sore from their multiple rounds in the bed. His whole body had a dull ache, but it was nothing compared to what it had been the first time he’d ridden the Bull.  
  
   When Bull felt the mage getting ready to climax, he pulled his horns back hard and stopped, the Inquisitor’s hands leaving him. “I changed my mind.”  
  
   With his mouth agape, Kaaras didn’t have time to object as he was pushed back into the bed on his back. Bull was over him, and he could feel his own hot erection pressing against his thigh. His lips were pressed into, and he kissed back immediately, much more experienced than he had been all those years ago with Hissrah.  
   “Mm, you’re not going to just leave me like that, are you?” he said through their kiss. His hands moved to the back of Bull’s neck as they continued, feeling his thick muscle. His hips moved upwards into the other Qunari, wanting nothing more than to release the pressure growing inside him.  
  
   “Nah,” Bull breathed, grabbing his own prick in his hand. He took Adaar’s as well, pressing them together. “I thought I’d join in the fun.” He’d gotten seriously worked up, and he wanted to finish just as quickly.  
  
   When Bull’s hand ran up and down his still sensitive member, he groaned, Bull’s lips suckling on his neck to leave another purple bruise.  
   “Ah-!” He clenched his jaw as he felt himself climaxing, and this time Bull let it happen, hot semen spitting against his chest and lower stomach. “Ohh…!”  
   His whole body shuddered and convulsed, thighs parting as he panted and his body soon went lax. Somewhere in the midst of it, Bull had come hard and fast on him, an extra load covering his body.  
  
   “Mmm yeah, that was _good_ ,” Bull groaned with a laugh. He slapped his slowly softening erection against Adaar’s belly, hitting the warm fluids and moving them around to mix. Adaar was making him more and more sexually flustered lately, and he was starting to climax a little easier than before. A little sooner. He wanted to hold off, and he felt he was losing a little control over himself, but the Inquisitor had a weird way of doing that to him. Nothing he’d experienced before with someone else, and he knew what it was. His feelings for the damn Qunari were getting oddly stronger.  
   Moving down beside the blonde, he gave a loud and satisfied sigh. “Hm… so, I hope you don’t have plans for today. I mean, saving the world and all that. Yeah, it’s important, but… I was hoping it could just be us.”  
  
   The ruby eyes turned to the turquoise one, a little surprised. Was Bull really saying that? Even with the sex, the butterflies in chest hit him hard. He knew they were more involved, but this sounded more like a… relationship thing. He hoped it was. He wanted nothing more. Well, saving the world, yes, but… he wanted Bull just as much.  
   With the mess still on his stomach, he didn’t move, but he did lean up when Bull took the hand that had been on his chest. The hand with the anchor on it. The hand that creeped Bull out because it was attached the The Fade and reminded him of demons—which terrified him.  
  
   “You know, just us… naked… together,” Bull said casually as he looked at the hand with the black and emerald ring on it. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. “Although, now you’re saying nothing, which either makes me think that’s a bad idea or you’re just really tired…”  
  
   “No…” Kaaras said, moving, despite the mess on him. He turned to his side, looking at Bull. “You just kissed my hand, Bull. I mean… my anchor hand.”  
  
   “Yeah? So?” Again, he was casual about it.  
  
   “You don’t think that has any kind of significance?” asked the Inquisitor, the _mage_ inquisitor. This was huge for Bull! One, he was a mage, which magic didn’t go down well with Bull, and yet here they were. Second, he had a fucking magical Fade hole thing attached to his hand that allowed him to close and open rifts! He was either being evasive, or he was being incredibly romantic without realising it. And he believed it was the latter.  
  
   “What do you mean?” Bull asked.  
  
   Kaaras didn’t believe it. He moved up and straddled the warrior, which didn’t seem to faze Bull in the slightest. “Do it again.”  
  
   Bull looked at the hand and took it, planting a soft kiss onto it.  
  
   “You’re not… scared?”  
  
   “Nah,” he said with a smile. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Kaaras had been the first mage he’d ever slept with, and the anchor did make him feel weird, but that had passed a while back now. He was more scared of what Kaaras could do to his heart than the anchor. He pulled him down so their foreheads met. “So, just us, Kaaras?”  
  
   At the mention of his first name, the mage’s lips creased ever-so-gently into a smile. He believed this made them official. It hadn’t been said, but it was obvious they were in a relationship, one that was growing to be quite serious.  
   “Just us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to focus on a time where these two are officially and item. Of course, Leliana has already suspected they are sleeping together, but it's not out in the open, and they kinda like it like that, but I wanted a moment of them to hit that time where they are actually in a relationship vs just sleeping together--even if it's not officially said between them, they both know it. Also, I wanted it to be a time where Bull could show he wasn't weirded out by the anchor anymore. That's got to be pretty important considering his fear of demons and magic.
> 
> Also, I wanted to show a younger Kaaras, and that he went through a time of being pretty troubled and broody compared to his very collected self.


End file.
